Shattered Silver
by xMegh
Summary: Another one of my famous song fics! When her heart is broken one time too many, he’s there to save her. Can he stop her tears and mend her before she fades away from her grief? !One Shot!


Shattered Silver

By: X8DramaQueen8X

Summary: Another one of my famous song fics! When her heart is broken one time too many, he's there to save her. Can he stop her tears and mend her before she fades away from her grief? !One Shot!

A/N: Kay, quick lil bit here- **bold words** are song lyrics. I don't own LOTR, don't own characters, song doesn't belong to me either- don't sue! (Nobody Wants to be Lonely"- Desmond Child, Victoria Shaw, and Gary Burr) I didn't use all the lyrics cuz it gets annoying repeating the chorus over and over and over again.

And I wanna thank my beta- my dear, dear Megan. LOVE YOU!

* * *

I came forward and he clutched my shoulder in his powerful, callused hand. I smiled, noting the silver crown that he now bore. It suited him, and now he would fulfill his purpose. King Elessar, no longer merely Aragorn, let his eyes penetrate mine, and I could see that the weight he had carried through our entire journey was off of his shoulders. They no longer showed fatigue or worry; they were genuinely happy, as was I. Although it would take me a long time to change my habit of calling him by the identity of his former self, he had completely transformed. 

I was dressed in my finest silver tunic, hints of iridescent blue in my sleeves, a ringlet of silver adorning my head. It is known that an elf's eye color changes with their emotions; mine were now their normal shade of green, no longer the blue when I was frightened or the brown when angry. The reflection in his ridged crown showed that I was nearly glowing, but whether from the light colors or sincere elation I couldn't tell myself.

"Hannon lle," he whispered.

I gave him a slight nod and moved to the side, revealing our secret. In the center of the circle of elves stood a maiden, _his_ maiden, his Arwen Undomiel, carrying a flag, diamonds dripping in long hoops by her ears from her butterfly crown, clad in a dress the looked like she was bathed in sea foam. She smiled as he grabbed the pole from her hands and threw it to the ground.

But no one could have anticipated what happened.

He gave her a simple cupping of the cheek, a custom only to be used with acquaintances and friends. Then he took her by his side and gestured graciously to the crowd who fell to their knees, but then motioned for her to follow him inside. I looked to Elrond who returned the confused expression, so we pursued. Éowyn, Éomer, and Faramir trailed, and Gimli waddled in tow farther back, just entering as Gandalf shut the doors behind him.

Aragorn ceased our steps with a raised hand. "Please, I ask you if I may speak to her alone."

I flashed him a confused expression, ushering Gimli down the corridor, but Aragorn's face was still grave. Éowyn blushed as she caught Aragorn's eye, and suddenly I began to understand.

In the other room Faramir broke out the champagne to celebrate, but I slid to the doorframe to listen to the conversation at the throne.

"Arwen," Aragorn whispered, "I told you before I left that what we had was only a fantasy." There was a moment of silence and then the sliding of silver. "I wanted to return this to you once. This time you need to take it back."

"You lie," she half-sobbed.

He sighed. "I thought you had sailed to Valinor, Arwen. I fell in love with another."

"I don't believe you."

"But you never bound yourself to me, my lady. You still have your immortality."

"It matters not, Aragorn. I still love you."

"I'm so sorry."

Then I heard the heavy pound of feet against the marble floor and saw him turn the corner with a feigned smile a moment later. I reflected it but my jaw dropped slightly when I saw his bare neck- the Evenstar pendant no longer rested on his chest. Not even thinking twice, I went out to see her.

I had never seen a cheek stained with so many tears. "Arwen," I said softly as not to frighten her. She turned to look at me and choked, a chain falling from her hands, dashing hurriedly down the hall.

I walked over and picked up her necklace.

The flawless silver twisted upwards to cup a winged flower of diamonds, and it seemed to be dimmer now then I remembered. I ran my finger over it as I had only done twice before.

I remembered clearly prying the orc's hand open and feeling the ridges of the glowing ornament, knowing two things: that Aragorn had indeed fallen and Arwen would die of heartache when she discovered the truth. It was no secret that the two were madly in love, the only secret was that I pined for her as well, despite the fact my dear friend and she had promised to be bound to each other.

The only other time I had touched it was the time I touched her. The night before we began the journey, I wandered through the halls of Elrond's House, having no particular destination in mind. Upon passing her bedroom, I lifted up my hand to gently push the door open only enough to let my slender form pass through the crevice.

Her eyes were half-open, but they were cloudy with sleep, and she didn't notice my presence as I sat on the edge of her bed. I saw her perfect body wrapped in a sheer lavender silk nightdress that left little to the imagination. She smelled of jasmine and seregon, a mixture that suited her only. The open window bathed her in moonlight, her smooth, pale skin seeming to glow. Her raven tresses cascaded over her shoulders and pillow, and her lips looked warm and inviting. I drew my finger from the apex of her ear down her chin, and she smiled, slightly turning into my touch. Taking that as silent encouragement, I let it wander freely over her mouth and down her neck until I felt the winding silver scrape against my skin. A light mist from the waterfall outside blew in the window and when it hit my skin it must have woken my senses for I stood up, careful not to disturb her, and left as quickly and quietly as I had come.

Regaining my grasp on reality, I walked back into the great hall, returning to the coronation celebration and my champagne. I saw that Aragorn was standing before Éowyn-their fingers were entwined and their mouths attached in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Aragorn then proclaimed that they were to be married, and though I had to be happy for my dear friend, all that was on my mind was Arwen.

Lord Elrond, obviously distraught but not as much as I was, stepped towards me.

"I am sorry," I said, not knowing what to say but unable to stand the awkward silence between us.

He sighed but then replied, "It is a difficult place to stand, between your daughter and one you have taken as a son. But I am not the only one who is caught in such a place." I looked at him curiously as he continued. "It also is painful to be between the loyalty of a friend whilst knowing that in the halls another is undergoing extreme pain."

I nervously cleared my throat.

Lord Elrond placed his hand on my shoulder, but whether he was trying to comfort me or motivate me to complete his next order I wasn't sure. "I think," he began quietly, "that the time has come, Legolas."

I nodded and as he walked to the door, greeting Éomer, I walked over in the opposite direction, knowing what I had to do.

Later that night, I woke from a restless sleep to walk around the city without a particular purpose. I found a street with numerous balconies and windows, the only sound being the soft laughing of the wind.

Stopping short, I saw the soft figure of her silhouette in the window. She was leaning against the windowsill, taking in the sights around her. The room was too dark for me to get a good look at her face, but by the shake of her shoulders and the quiet racking sobs that reached my ears, I could tell that she was weeping.

'**There you are in a darkened room**,' I thought to myself, a burning feeling settling in the pit of my chest. '**And you're all alone, looking out the window. Your heart is cold and lost the will to love like a broken arrow. Here I stand in the shadows. Come to me, come to me**,' I willed her, wishing that she would just run down and become tangled in my embrace and never want to leave that comfort again.

I called out to her softly, singing the words I never believed I would say aloud. "**Can't you see that nobody wants to be lonely? Nobody wants to cry. My body's longing to hold you so bad it hurts inside**."

I tried to sing as softly as I could, half of me actually hoping she wouldn't hear me. However, as I sang, her head turned in my direction, searching for me in the dark. I was well concealed in shadow but the moment her violet eyes found me I could feel it. The air became a comforting cold around me, and I could see her perfectly through the darkness. My only fear was that she could see me too.

"**Time is precious**," I continued, growing slightly louder, "**and it's slipping away and I've been waiting for you all of my life. Nobody wants to be lonely, so why don't you let me love you?**"

Her sobs had ceased, and now the purple orbs only held curiosity, I smiled and she turned around, reentering her room and the fading light disappeared completely.

"**Can you hear my voice? Do you hear my song?**" I wondered aloud, and then explained, "**It's a serenade so your heart can find me.**"

A lavender breeze seemed to flee out the door and run towards me.

"**And suddenly you're flying down the stairs into my arms**," I thought with a satisfied grin.

As she neared, I lowered my voice. "**Before I start going crazy, run to me, run to me, because I'm dying.**"

She collapsed into my arms, her tears soaking into my shoulder. I ran my palms down her flowing locks, whispering soothingly to calm her.

"I thought he loved me," she whispered.

"He did," I thought as I shushed her, "but not like I do."

"I want to sail to Valinor, Legolas. I have naught to live for now. My father was right- that life is lost."

"What of your brothers?" I questioned.

"They were to follow soon," she replied.

I asked, "What of your father?"

"He wished for me to go," she murmured, wiping her eye dry.

"What of me?"

Her eyes met mine for what seemed like forever. Then, "I shall-"

I shook my head and took her cheeks in my hands, pulling her mouth to meet mine in a searing kiss. She seemed stunned at first, but I was undemanding, only showing my affection when she responded. She found balance in my braids, winding her fingers through my golden hair. I clung to her desperately as her other hand found its way to the nape of my neck.

When I released her mouth from mine, her lips were red, moist, and swollen as she stood there, breathing sharply, her eyes still closed.

"You need not be tormented, my lady. You are not unloved."

"Legolas, I-" she began, but stopped as I kissed off the tears that remained on her cheeks.

"You don't need to live out your centuries alone. You don't need to be miserable. Let me show you," I said hoarsely, my hands now on her hips.

She was silent. "I need time, Legolas."

"You have eternity. However, my heart shall ache every minute I do not have you beside me, as it always has."

"Always?" she asked with a small smile after a minute.

"Always," I murmured. "**I want to feel you need me just like the air you're breathing. I need you here in my life.**" I gently laid my lips against hers again, but now shock seemed to come upon her much more quickly.

She pulled away urgently. "I can't." She turned around and took a step from me.

"**Don't walk away**," I pleaded softly.

She instantly stopped, spun around again, and buried her face in my chest. I stroked the side of her jaw line with my finger and she quieted faster than before.

Looking down, I felt along her shoulder until I reached the material of her gown. I recognized it immediately and my jaw slightly dropped.

She grinned. "You recognize this, do you not?" I looked at her strangely, but then she explained, "I was not asleep the night before you left, my lord."

"You feigned it well," I laughed, a ghost of a blush creeping up my neck and covering my cheeks.

"I had heard you approaching."

"You knew all this-"

"Of course," she responded. "And ever since then, this smells like you."

I said with a smile, "And what do _I_ smell like?

"You smell like the woods. You smell crisp, clean, like the leaves in the spring and the mist of the waterfalls, like the fresh air when you first open a window. And that always seems to soothe me, so whenever I need comfort I wear it."

"I'm the person that placates you, my lady? I heal your spirits?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"I wish not only to heal your spirits, but also your broken heart."

She stuttered. "I- I- I know not if you can."

"I can try. **I've been waiting for you all of my life. Nobody wants to be lonely so why don't you let me love you?**"

She seemed hesitant, winding her fingers together below her waist.

I smiled at her apprehension, bringing my mouth to her ear, whispering, "Let me love you. Can I cease your loneliness? Can I stop your despair? Can I heal your broken heart?"

My hands still on her hips, I could feel the shivers I sent down her spine. She trembled and I smiled. She grinned back and murmured, "My lord, you are certainly welcome to try."


End file.
